Goosebumps (2019)
Goosebumps is a upcoming American Horror Comedy television series based on R.L. Stine best-selling Goosebumps book series, the show will premiere on Nickelodeon in October 13, 2019. The show will be created by R.L. Stine, Scholastic Entertainment, Studio 100, Lime Pictures, Viacom, Saban Brands, and MarVista Entertainment. First Episode: October 13, 2019 Final Episode: November 25, 2024 Plot The show is about kids, pre-teens, and teenagers finding themselves in a eerie and unusual situations full of goosebumps monsters terrorising the town, typically involving supernatural elements. Cast # John Kassir As Slappy The Dummy # Isabela Moner As Lindy Powell (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Kiernan Shipka As Kris Powell (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Jayden Bartels As Carly Beth Caldwell (The Haunted Mask) # Mace Coronel As Michael Webster (The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom!) # Mia Talerico As Tara Webster (The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom!) # Francesca Capaldi As Lucy Dark (The Girl Who Cried Monster) # Kevin Chamberlin As Mr. Mortman (The Girl Who Cried Monster) # Jerry Trainor As The Phantom (Phantom Of The Auditorium) # Dove Cameron As Brooke Rodgers (Phantom Of The Auditorium) # Dakota Lotus As As Zeke Matthews (Phantom Of The Auditorium) # Jack Stanton As Jerry Hawkins (Piano Lessons Can Be Murder) # David Letterman As Dr. Shreek (Piano Lessons Can Be Murder) # Gabriel Bateman As Gabe Sabry (Return Of The Mummy) # TBA Episodes # Night Of The Living Dummy # The Haunted Mask # The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom! # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Phantom Of The Auditorium # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # Return Of The Mummy # Stay Out Of The Basement # Welcome To Camp Nightmare # My Hairiest Adventure # Welcome To Dead House # Beware, The Snowman # It Came From Beneath The Sink # Say Cheese And Die! # Let's Get Invisible! # Go Eat Worms! # The Haunted Car # How I Got My Shrunken Head # The Haunted Mask II # Night Of The Living Dummy 2 # Monster Blood # The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight # The Ghost Next Door # Deep Trouble # Be Careful What You Wish For # You Can't Scare Me # The Horror At Camp Jellyjam # How I Learned To Fly # Why I'm Afraid Of Bees # Season 2 Episode 1: Monster Blood II # Season 2 Episode 2: Ghost Beach # Season 2 Episode 3: Revenge Of The Lawn Gnomes # Season 2 Episode 4: A Night In Terror Tower # Season 2 Episode 5: Say Cheese And Die - Again! # Season 2 Episode 6: Vampire Breath # Season 2 Episode 7: The Headless Ghost # Season 2 Episode 8: Ghost Camp # Season 2 Episode 9: Bad Hare Day # Season 2 Episode 10: Calling All Creeps # Season 2 Episode 11: Attack Of The Jack O'Lanterns # Season 2 Episode 12: I Live in Your Basement! # Season 2 Episode 13: Don't Go To Sleep # Season 2 Episode 14: The Barking Ghost # Season 2 Episode 15: My Best Friend Is Invisible # Season 2 Episode 16: Werewolf Skin # Season 2 Episode 17: How To Kill A Monster # Season 2 Episode 18: Egg Monsters From Mars # Season 2 Episode 19: Werewolf Of Fever Swamp # Season 2 Episode 20: The Curse Of Camp Cold Lake # Season 2 Episode 21: Attack Of The Mutant # Season 2 Episode 22: The Curse Of The Mummy's Tomb # Season 2 Episode 23: The Deadly Experiment Of Dr. Eeek # Season 2 Episode 24: Trapped In Bat Wing Hall # Season 2 Episode 25: The Creepy Creations Of Professor Shock # Season 2 Episode 26: The Knight In Screaming Armor # Season 2 Episode 27: Night In Werewolf Woods # Season 2 Episode 28: Escape From the Carnival Of Horrors # Season 2 Episode 29: Return To The Carnival Of Horrors # Season 3 Episode 1: Night Of The Living Dummy 3 # Season 3 Episode 2: Monster Blood III # Season 3 Episode 3: The Blob That Ate Everyone # Season 3 Episode 4: A Shocker On Shock Street # Season 3 Episode 5: Please Don't Feed The Vampire! # Season 3 Episode 6: Attack Of The Graveyard Ghouls # Season 3 Episode 7: Return To Ghost Camp # Season 3 Episode 8: I Am Your Evil Twin # Season 3 Episode 9: The Mummy Walks # Season 3 Episode 10: Cry Of The Cat # Season 3 Episode 11: Ghost In The Mirror # Season 3 Episode 12: Are You Terrified Yet? # Season 3 Episode 13: Revenge R Us # Season 3 Episode 14: Fright Camp # Season 3 Episode 15: The Mummy Walks # Season 3 Episode 16: Horrors Of The Black Ring # Season 3 Episode 17: Slappy's Nightmare # Season 3 Episode 18: The Werewolf In The Living Room # Season 3 Episode 19: Full Moon Fever # Season 3 Episode 20: Legend Of The Lost Legend # Season 3 Episode 21: Chicken Chicken # Season 3 Episode 22: Deep Trouble II # Season 3 Episode 23: The Haunted School # Season 3 Episode 24: Creature Teacher # Season 3 Episode 25: Zapped In Space # Season 3 Episode 26: Invasion Of The Body Squeezers Part 1 # Season 3 Episode 27: Invasion Of The Body Squeezers Part 2 # Season 3 Episode 28: Earth Geeks Must Go! # Season 3 Episode 29: Headless Halloween # Season 4 Episode 1: Bride Of The Living Dummy # Season 4 Episode 2: Monster Blood IV # Season 4 Episode 3: The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena # Season 4 Episode 4: The Beast From The East # Season 4 Episode 5: Be Afraid - Be Very Afraid! # Season 4 Episode 6: Brain Juice # Season 4 Episode 7: Jekyll and Heidi # Season 4 Episode 8: Scream School # Season 4 Episode 9: Toy Terror: Batteries Included # Season 4 Episode 10: Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter # Season 4 Episode 11: Under the Magician‘s Spell # Season 4 Episode 12: Scream of the Evil Genie # Season 4 Episode 13: Diary of a Mad Mummy # Season 4 Episode 14: Elevator to Nowhere # Season 4 Episode 15: Little Comic Shop of Horrors # Season 4 Episode 16: Attack of the Beastly Babysitter # Season 4 Episode 17: The Curse of the Creeping Coffin # Season 4 Episode 18: It's Only a Nightmare # Season 4 Episode 19: You're Plant Food! # Season 4 Episode 20: Lost in Stinkeye Swamp # Season 4 Episode 21: Invaders from the Big Screen # Season 4 Episode 22: Scary Birthday to You! # Season 4 Episode 23: Ship of Ghouls # Season 4 Episode 24: Escape from Horror House # Season 4 Episode 25: Danger Time # Season 4 Episode 26: It Came from the Internet # Season 4 Episode 27: Shop Till You Drop... Dead # Season 4 Episode 28: Alone in Snakebite Canyon # Season 4 Episode 29: Revenge of the Body Squeezers # Season 5 Episode 1: All-Day Nightmare # Season 5 Episode 2: Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel # Season 5 Episode 3: Tick Tock, You're Dead! # Season 5 Episode 4: Secret Agent Grandma # Season 5 Episode 5: Zombie School # Season 5 Episode 6: The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island # Season 5 Episode 7: Deep in the Jungle of Doom # Season 5 Episode 8: Night of a Thousand Claws # Season 5 Episode 9: Into the Jaws of Doom # Season 5 Episode 10: Return to Terror Tower # Season 5 Episode 11: Trick or... Trapped # Season 5 Episode 12: The Curse of the Cave Creatures # Season 5 Episode 13: Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum # Season 5 Episode 14: One Day at HorrorLand # Season 5 Episode 15: Revenge of the Living Dummy # Season 5 Episode 16: Creep from the Deep # Season 5 Episode 17: Monster Blood for Breakfast # Season 5 Episode 18: The Scream of the Haunted Mask # Season 5 Episode 19: Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz # Season 5 Episode 20: Who's Your Mummy? # Season 5 Episode 21: My Friends Call Me Monster # Season 5 Episode 22: Say Cheese - and Die Screaming # Season 5 Episode 23: Welcome to Camp Slither # Season 5 Episode 24: Help! We Have Strange Powers! # TBA Gallery Night of the Living Dummy (Classic Goosebumps) - artwork-0.jpg|Night Of The Living Dummy Thehauntedmask-artwork.jpg|The Haunted Mask The_Cuckcoo_Clock_of_Doom_-_artwork.jpg|The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom The Girl Who.jpeg|The Girl Who Cried Monster Phantom .jpeg|Phantom Of The Auditorium Piano.jpeg|Piano Lessons Can Be Murder Mummy.jpeg|Return Of The Mummy Basement.jpeg|Stay Out Of The Basement Camp.jpeg|Welcome To Camp Nightmare Hairiest .jpeg|My Hairiest Adventure Dead House.jpeg|Welcome To Dead House Snowman.jpeg|Beware, The Snowman Sink.jpeg|It Came From Beneath The Sink Say Cheese.jpeg|Say Cheese And Die! Invisible.jpeg|Let's Get Invisible! Worms.jpeg|Go Eat Worms! Car.jpeg|The Haunted Car Howigotmyshrunkenhead-fullart.jpg|How I Got My Shrunken Head The_Haunted_Mask_II_-_artwork.jpg|The Haunted Mask II Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_II_-_artwork.jpg|Night Of The Living Dummy II Monster_Blood_-_Original_Classic_Goosebumps_Illustration.jpg|Monster Blood The_Scarecrow_Walks_at_Midnight_(Classic)_-_Original_Illustration.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight The_Ghost_Next_Door_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|The Ghost Next Door Deep_Trouble_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|Deep Trouble Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-classicgoosebumps-originalart.jpg|Be Careful What You Wish For... Is Goosebumps (2019) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Goosebumps Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Halloween Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Scholastic Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Saban Brands Category:Black comedy Category:Remakes Category:Remasters Category:Reboots Category:Kids Shows Category:Marvista Entertainment Category:TV Series